1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to the distribution and dispensing of potable liquids, and more particularly to an apparatus and method for distributing a potable liquid, in bulk, by a delivery vehicle and dispensing the potable liquid from a bulk storage reservoir.
2. Background Art
The conventional method of distributing and dispensing potable liquids generally involves the use of containers for packaging the liquid. On a commercial scale, such a method requires that a large number of package containers be manufactured, purchased, sterilized, filled, sealed, labeled, transported, stored, and otherwise handled before the liquid is ultimately dispensed. As a result, such a method has proven to be inefficient, cumbersome, labor intensive, and expensive.
The spring water trade is plagued by these same drawbacks. The product is usually distributed in 5 gallon bottles for use in such dispensing apparatus as water coolers, and in one gallon jugs in the retail market. In the case of water coolers, the bottles are large and heavy, and must be manually carried and installed at the dispensing location. The consumer must also take part in the distribution process by ensuring that the distributor has access to the water cooler. Such additional drawbacks to an already inefficient method of distribution has made it difficult and unattractive to develop domestic markets for dispensing systems such as water coolers. Similar difficulties have been experienced in commercial water cooler markets.
In the retail trade of spring water, the consumer is required to travel to the supermarket, fetch the container of water, and cart it home. At home, the container must be handled each time water is to be personally dispensed. Moreover, because the water is available only in relatively small containers, consumers must seek replenishing supplies on a frequent basis. The alternative is to purchase several containers of water at a time. However, this is a burdensome task for the ordinary consumer. In the retail trade, the consumer is very much involved in the distribution process before the spring water is actually dispensed. The inconvenience and expense of such a method have unfortunately resulted in consumer decisions to limit their consumption of healthy spring water.
In addition to the above, the use of package containers in distributing potable liquids presents potential hazards such as intentional or inadvertent contamination. Furthermore, package containers require either recycling or disposal, thus presenting added burdens and costs to consumers and their communities.
As early as 1905, systems have been proposed to eliminate the use of package containers in the distribution of potable liquids. In U.S. Pat. No. 788,893 (1905), an apparatus is disclosed which includes a bulk beverage delivery vehicle, bulk storage tanks, and a means for dispensing a beverage from the tanks. However, such a system is impracticable for potable liquids because adequate means are not described for ensuring that sanitary conditions are maintained, particularly at the point of connection between the vehicle and storage tanks.